Natsuki's lil' sis
by Mindknight Wings
Summary: Natsuki's little sister is coming to Saotome academy and him and Tokiya are terrified of her!
1. Arrival

**Natsuki: Midknight does not own Uta No Prince-sama!**

**Me: If i did then Syo would have a girlfriend.**

**Syo: Who?!**

**Me: Find out if readers want me to continue!**

* * *

? POV:

I walked up to the school gates with my school bag.

"This ought to be fun. I'm pretty sure Ringo gave Natsuki the letter by now." I sighed.

* * *

Natsuki POV:

Ringo-chan walked up to me with a letter. "Here you go!" She ran off.

I opened the lettered and turned pale at the first four words.

"What is it?" Syo asked.

"M-My s-sister is h-here!" He freaked out.

"What's wrong with that?" Otoya asked.

"Wait, your sister?" Tokiya asked catching on while i just nodded.

"What's so scary about her?" Ren looked at the picture enclosed.

"Everything!" Me and Tokiya croaked.

"Isn't that her over there?" Matsota pointed over at the door.

"Crap.."

* * *

? POV:

I walked in the doors and saw Natsuki holding the letter panicking so i decided to eavesdrop on him.

"What's so scary about her?" Some guy looked at a picture.

"Everything!" Natsuki and Tokiya croaked.

"Isn't that her over there?" A guy with blue hair pointed at me.

"Crap.."

"Onee-chan! Why do you hate me?" I pouted.

"What's with that attitude?" Tokiya whispered to Natsuki.

"I don't know." He whispered back.

"My name's Otoya, nice to meet you!" He smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Toya." I smiled back while Tokiya and Natsuki looked at me.

"Who are you?" Natsuki pointed at me.

"Your sister?"

"His sisters name isn't Toya." Tokiya stated.

"I changed my name to Toya when.." I looked down.

"What happened?" Natsuki started psnicking again.

"Mom's dead.." I mumbled and started crying.

"What are you talking about?!" He shook me while Otoya and Tokiya had to hold me back away from me.

"She had a heart attack. I came here to tell you and because your my only family left!" I sobbed and a guy about the same height as me hugged me.

"It's okay little lamb." The person who was looking at the picture pat my head and Natsuki called down.

"I'm just glad your okay." He tackled me, "and as cute as ever!"

"He got over that fast.." Tokiya sighed.

"Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Syo, Ren, Matsato, Otoya, and Cecil." Natsuki gestured to each of them then pointed to me, "and this is Minskuni- err, Toya."

"Nice to meet you!" I said and they responded back the same.

"Oh yeah, I'm sharing a dorm with Natsuki and Syo." Natsuki Smiled and Syo blushed badly and everyone laughed at him.

* * *

**Syo: Please tell her to continue so i can find out my girlfriend!**

**Natsuki: Is someone jealous?**

**Toya: I know who it is!**

**Syo: Tell me!**

**Toya: Nahh. Please Rate&Review!**


	2. She-Devil

**Natsuki: Thank you for the reviews.**

**Syo: Now i can find my girlfriend!**

**Toya and me: Someones excited.**

**Tokiya: Midknight-san does not own Uta No Prince-sama.**

* * *

_"Oh yeah, I'm sharing a dorm with Natsuki and Syo."_

* * *

"Really?!" Natsuki kind of have flipped and half screamed.

"Wait so your name is Toya Shinomiya?" Syo asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

"You must be tired after coming all that way." Ren noticed me stiffling a yawn.

"Yeah, a bit i guess." I stretched, "It's hard sleeping on a plane when your sitting next to someone who talks to themselves then asks for your opion on something every five minutes."

"Wow. That is hard." Natsuki pouted, "Pour Nee-chan!"

"It's fine." Tokiya finally noticed my luggage.

"Syo, you should show her to your guys's dorm so she can put her stuff away and rest a little."

"H-Hai!" (Yes) He saluted grabbing my bags.

"I can carry my stuff." I laughed.

"I-It's fine!"

* * *

Ren POV:

"I think Syo is in love." I smirked.

"What makes you say that?" Natsuki asked and everyone sweat dropped.

"He keeps blushing, stuttering, he carried her stuff!" Tokiya explained calmly.

"Ohhhh!"

She is adorable though. No one else better hit on her.

"Let's just hope he doesn't stare at her in her sleep." Otoya laughed.

"Yeah." We all agreed.

* * *

Syo POV:

Why did i grab her stuff and carry it for her?!

"Umm... Your about to run into a wall." She laughed while pulling me back slightly.

"Thanks." I smiled at her laugh.

K-Kawii!

"No problem, so is this our room?" She pointed to the door I stopped at.

"Yup." I set her stuff down and unlocked the door.

"Nice." She ran up to the window and peered down at everyone, "Amazing!"

"Yeah." I slowly walked up to look out as well.

_I didn't know her yet i still hugged her she was crying, carried her luggage, blushed, and keep thinking 'kawii'!?_

"Hey you two lovebirds!" Natsuki yelled from the doorway with everyone else.

"Natsuki, is it just me or does Toya have a bad aura?" Tokiya sweated pointing to Toya.

I looked over and jumped when i saw what he was talking about.

"Lovebirds?" She turned slowly with glowing eyes and a smile that could kill, literatly. "Just who might you be talking about?"

"N-No one! I-I was.." Natsuki started sweating with everyone else.

"H-He was talking about his ... Bear and Cat!" Tokiya grabbed two stuffed animals off Natsuki's bed.

"H-Hai!" Natsuki nodded/

"Okay." Just like that she smiled with her normal aura and everyone sweat dropped.

"D-Did you need something?" I turned to look at them.

"W-We were going to inivite you to get dinner with us!" Masato answered and all the guys looked at him shocked because he never stutters.

"That's sounds good." She smiled.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Come one Syo, let's let Toya change into to comfier clothes." Tokiya smiled.

"Okay." I ran out of the room.

"We'll wait out here for you." Natsuki yelled into the room as we closed the door.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Soo, Is someone in love?" Ren cooed at me.

"I-I don't even know much about her!"

"Maybe it's love at first sight." Otoya suggested.

"S-Shut up!" I crossed my arms.

"Syo" Natsuki put his hand on my shoulder and i could feel a scary aura on him, "If you hit on her then break her heart" He leaned over to my ear so the others couldn't hear, "Satsuki will find you."

I stiffened up for about five minutes while everyone was trying to figure out what happened.

"Is Toya done yet?" Otoya asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't find some things." She came out wearing black pants our school shirt, black combat boots, her long black hair was up in a pony-tail with her bangs over her right eye.

We all gawked at her and she started laughing. _Her laugh is adorable!_

* * *

**Syo: Don't end now!**

**Me: Gomen!**

**Toya: Not really..**

**Me: Heyy!**

**Natsuki and Tokiya: Midknight-san does not own Uta No Prince-Sama! Please Rate&Review!**


End file.
